


my today and all of my tomorrows

by LiveLaughLovex



Series: survive the storm together [3]
Category: Quantico (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Wedding, ignores show's future storyline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 18:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15712758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLaughLovex/pseuds/LiveLaughLovex
Summary: It was during an average weekend that Alexandra Parrish became Alexandra Booth.





	my today and all of my tomorrows

Unlike most women, Special Agent Alexandra Parrish hadn’t spent hours upon hours during her childhood planning for her wedding day. Until she’d met Special Agent Ryan Booth at the age of thirty-two, she hadn’t even expected that she’d have a wedding day. She hadn’t allowed herself to dream, not after what’d happened to her father. Now that she was attempting to plan for one of the most important days of her life, however, she was realizing more and more that that decision had placed her at a direct disadvantage to every other woman who’d done the same before her.

Alex didn’t know what she wanted out of her wedding day. She didn’t know what people were supposed to want out of such a day, other than a lifelong promise of love and partnership. The only person who seemed to be completely aware of what she wanted out of the day was Ryan’s mother. Charlotte Booth wanted her son’s wedding to be the most extravagant show the city of Los Angeles had seen in decades. Her son and future daughter-in-law wanted the exact opposite. Unfortunately for them, she’d become a dog with a bone, and neither of them knew how to turn her down.

Special Agent Shelby Wyatt flew in from Orlando two months after the engagement to help with the planning, bringing with her Special Agent Caleb Haas. Alex was more than a little surprised by the man’s presence when she arrived at the airport to pick up her best friend, but, after seeing the look of utter bliss on Shelby’s face, she decided it best not to bring it up. If her friends were happy, then so was she.

“So,” Shelby began once they were all in the car. Caleb was seated directly behind the blonde agent, typing away on his cell phone. According to Shelby, his leave wasn’t as carefree as hers was. “Have you started planning yet?”

Alex shook her head as she flipped on her turn signal. “No,” she admitted to the other woman. “We haven’t really figured anything out beyond the basics. If you asked Ryan’s mom the same thing, though, I’m sure she’d tell you that she’s got the entire day planned out already.”

“If she’s planned the entire day already, then it’s not your wedding, Alex. It’s hers,” Shelby pointed out. “I can’t imagine that Ryan would be all right with his mother completely taking over. It’s your big day.” She shook her head when Alex refused to look in her direction, heaving an exasperated sigh. “Does he not know that his mother’s trying to control everything? You haven’t told him yet?”

“He knows,” Alex defended. “To a certain extent. Look,” she began when Shelby rolled her eyes at her response, “Ryan was never the closest to his father, all right? His mother means everything to him, and I don’t want to be the reason they get into an argument. And maybe she’s right about some things. She’s planned a wedding before. I haven’t.”

“You mean everything to Ryan, too, you know,” Shelby informed her friend definitively. “And he would not want you to consider stepping aside on your wedding day so that his mother can have her way. You know he wouldn’t want you to do that, which is why you haven’t told him. You’ve got to tell him, Alex.” She glanced in the rearview mirror. “Back me up on this one, Haas.”

“She’s right,” Caleb said without glancing up from his phone. It was obvious that he still knew what he was commenting on. “When my brother got engaged, my mother completely took over the wedding planning from his fiancée. The first family dinner I was coerced into attending after that, I thought those two were going to kill each other. Believe me, it’s not a fun way to spend an hour of your life.”

“Well, your mother is insane,” Alex said, opening her mouth to apologize just as Caleb shrugged his shoulders at her assessment, silently agreeing with her. “Charlotte is just excited. Ryan’s the first of her kids to get married. Wouldn’t most mothers be excited?”

“Yes,” Shelby agreed immediately. “Yes, they would. But this is different, Alex. I know she’s his mother, and that you both love her, but it’s not just that it’ll hurt you if you don’t get the wedding you planned. I’ve met her son. If she finds out that she’s the reason you didn’t get the wedding you wanted, she’ll never forgive herself.” She paused for a moment. “Well, I’m assuming. Ryan had to get that self-sacrificing attitude from somewhere.”

“Yeah, it’s entirely from her,” Alex said as she made a turn. “Caleb,” she said, glancing into the rearview mirror to make sure her former classmate was paying attention. “I think this girl might be the closest thing we’ve got to an angel, so if you hurt her again, I’ll have to cause you bodily harm.”

“If I hurt her again, I won’t even try to stop you,” Caleb responded genuinely.

Alex nodded. “That threat also applies to you,” she warned Shelby, causing the blonde woman to laugh quietly. “Don’t think I’m joking, Wyatt. I mean it.”

“Don’t worry, Alex,” Shelby responded. “He and I are done with hurting each other now.”

“Good.” It seemed that was all either of them felt the need to say regarding the subject, so Alex decided to move on. “How’s work?” she asked after a moment, causing both of them to dive into their latest war stories. They’d both ended up in Maryland after graduation, something that had ended up bringing them closer together. As she watched them playfully bicker back and forth, Alex found herself feeling very relieved for that.

“How about you?” Shelby asked after she was done walking both her best friend and her boyfriend through her caseload the previous week. “What’s it like here in Los Angeles? That task force of yours is arresting somebody new every time I turn the news on.”

“It’s fun,” Alex admitted with a wry smile. “Better than New York, although that might have more to do with Ryan being here than anything else. Are you sure you want to visit the office?” It amazed her that both of her fellow agents were still interested in visiting a field office that likely looked exactly like their own.

“Of course. I want to meet your partner,” Shelby replied. “According to Ryan, she’s the real deal.”

“They’re all the real deal,” Alex replied as she pulled into her designated parking spot and then led them in the direction of the front door, scanning her badge to allow the three of them entrance as she passed Security.

Special Agent Adrianna Rosseau was sitting at her desk when Alex walked into the bullpen, having a rather heated conversation with someone on the other end of the line. She slammed the phone in its cradle – a move she’d no doubt learned from Alex – then glance up, smiling slightly at the sight of the three agents in front of her. “Hey, Parrish,” she greeted as she stood from her chair. “I’m assuming these are the friends you went to pick up from the airport?”

“Yes,” Alex confirmed. “Adrianna, this is Shelby Wyatt and Caleb Haas. Shelby, Caleb, this is my partner, Adrianna Rosseau.”

Rosseau smiled as she extended a hand in Shelby’s direction. “It’s nice to meet you,” she said genuinely. “I’ve heard a lot of good things about the both of you.” She dropped Shelby’s hand after a moment and repeated the process with Caleb, then turned to face her partner. “What are you doing back so soon? Don’t you have the rest of the day off?”

“I do,” Alex confirmed, “but they wanted to see the offices, so I thought I’d drop by. Campbell!” she called out as Special Agent Alana Campbell made her way up the stairs and towards their gathered group. “How was court?”

“Good,” Campbell replied, turning towards the two other agents. “Alana Campbell, nice to meet you,” she greeted courteously. They all exchanged names and greetings. After a moment, the blonde turned back towards her coworkers. “De Lange and I’ve got a lead downtown,” she said apologetically. “I’ll see you both on Monday, right?”

Both Alex and Rosseau nodded as the Scottish woman dashed away. After a moment, Rosseau glanced at her watch and winced quietly. “I’ve got to go pick Celia up from cheerleading practice,” she said apologetically. “Her father’s supposed to do it, but you know how that usually goes. It was nice to meet you both!” she called over her shoulder as she headed for the door, leaving the three of them to watch as she left.

“She seems nice,” Shelby observed after a moment.

“She is,” Alex told her friend. “It’s like Ryan said. She’s the real deal.” She turned to face them both. “Do you want the grand tour, or was your only reason for coming here to check up on my coworkers?” She shook her head amusedly when they both glanced away. “Neither one of you has gotten any better at lying since graduation,” she informed them, leading the way back down the stairs and outside the office.

“So,” Shelby began once again after they were all safely strapped into the car and Alex was preparing to back out. “What kind of wedding do you want? Because I flew all the way down here to help you plan your dream wedding, not Charlotte Booth’s. I’m sure Ryan feels the same way.”

“Well, you and Ryan can have that conversation at lunch,” Alex suggested. “There’s a place we wanted to take you to, if you’re up for it.” She smiled when both the car’s other occupants nodded. “Great.”

Ryan was already waiting in the parking lot when they arrived at the small diner on the outskirts of Los Angeles that he and Alex frequented when they wanted to get away from the city and work at the same time, leaning against his truck patiently as he watched for their arrival. Once his fiancée’s car pulled in beside his, he righted himself and circled the vehicle to open her door.

“Hi,” Alex murmured as he closed the door behind her. She stood on her tiptoes to press her lips gently to his, then buried her face in his shoulder for a moment, sighing contentedly when his arms came up to wrap around her without hesitation. “I missed you.”

“Missed you, too,” Ryan replied immediately, no hesitation present in his voice. He smirked slightly when their blonde friend awkwardly cleared her throat behind them.

“We’re just going to go in, grab a table,” Shelby informed them, taking Caleb’s hand and pulling him along with her. “See you in there.”

Alex shook her head against Ryan’s chest at her friend’s antics. “Will your mother ever speak to me again if I decide I want to have a small wedding?” she murmured against the fabric of his shirt, smiling when his quiet laughter vibrated his chest. “I’m not kidding. She seems extremely dedicated to making a big deal out of this.”

“It’s not my mother’s day,” Ryan murmured against her curls. “It’s yours. And if you don’t want a big deal made out of it, then I am not going to let her make a big deal out of it.”

“It’s not that I don’t think it’s a big deal,” she rushed to assure him, even though she knew he hadn’t thought that for a second. “I just want it to be about us, not about the color of the bridesmaids’ dresses or the flavor of the cake or what type of flowers are in my bouquet. Because in twenty years, it won’t be those things that’ll matter. It’ll be the promises we made each other.”

“You’re absolutely right.” Ryan paused for a moment. “What are you thinking?”

“At this exact moment? That I’m going to need Caleb to control Shelby’s ego once I tell her she was right.” Alex smiled when Ryan quietly laughed. “And I’m thinking that I’d like to get married to you sooner rather than later.”

“That’s funny,” Ryan replied. “I was thinking the same thing.”

 

\---

 

It was absolute insanity, attempting to plan a wedding in less than two days. They both knew that, and yet neither one of them challenged the idea when it was brought up during lunch. Instead, they began looking into how long a wait was required after an application for a marriage license was filed with the government. In the state of California, there was no wait at all. That was one thing checked off their list.

After their meal, Ryan went back to work to wrap up on paperwork so he wouldn’t have to complete it over the weekend. Alex, on the other hand, went to a small bridal boutique downtown, dragging with Sylvie, Hallie, Gracie, Shelby, Sita, and Charlotte. The look on the poor consultant’s face as they informed her of the timeline was one Alex wasn’t likely to forget.

While their consultant, Bethany, pulled several different dresses from the rack, Alex sat silently with Charlotte. After fifteen minutes, however, the silence, although comfortable, became too much. “Are you upset?” she asked finally, causing the older woman to glance in her direction. “I know how important a big wedding was to you…”

Charlotte shook her head before Alex could even finish her sentence. “The only thing that is important to me is that you and my son are happy. And it is obvious that this is what both of you want. I’m not upset, dear. Not in the slightest.”

That was another weight lifted off Alex’s shoulders.

Bethany returned after a few minutes, carrying with her three different garment bags. She handed them off to Alex, then stood outside the dressing room in case her assistance was needed. After the first dress, though, it wasn’t. Alex knew then and there that the first one she’d chosen was the one she was meant to be married in.

It was a simple lace dress, ankle-length and off-the-shoulder with the slightest amounts of detailing to make it look like less of a plain white dress and more like one meant to be worn by a bride. When she exited the dressing room several minutes later, the expressions on everyone’s faces suggested they knew what she did, as well. This was the dress she was going to become Ryan’s wife in.

“You look beautiful,” Shelby said immediately after she exited the dressing room. Her best friend was dressed in a new ensemble of her own, a navy dress with sheer sleeves. “He’ll love it.” She met her friend’s eyes. “Do you love it?”

“Yeah,” Alex said definitively, causing Shelby to smile widely. “Yeah, I do.”

And with that, another crucial step of the process was complete.

\---

 

The day of the wedding dawned bright and early. Most of what needed to be done had already been accomplished the previous day. Alex’s excursion to the bridal boutique had also produced her jewelry and shoes, as well as a birdcage veil both her mother and Charlotte had insisted upon. Her nails were already done. The only thing left was her hair, and that was being left to her mother, who’d once worked as a hairdresser. Shelby and Sita worked in tandem to produce her bridal hair-and-makeup look. After the final details were added, and the final flowers had been interwoven into her dark, upswept locks, it was time for their little group to leave. By then, Alex was even surer than she’d been before that she was ready to spend the rest of her life with Ryan. The only thing left to do was take that final plunge.

Their wedding ceremony was to be held at the Los Angeles City Hall, followed immediately afterward by a reception at Café Pinot (Alex still didn’t want to know how many strings Shelby had ended up pulling to make that happen). Alex and her entourage arrived early, but Ryan still managed to beat them there, something that didn’t surprise anyone. After all, the man was always punctual.

Judge Katherine Thomas was the person they’d selected to officiate the wedding. She was someone they’d both met numerous times through work, which meant she was someone they trusted. She smiled at Alex as she made her way into the room, lifting a hand in greeting.

Alex caught sight of Ryan almost immediately. She approached him, Shelby trailing closely behind, and tapped once on his shoulder. The look on his face as he spun around to face her was one she hoped to keep preserved in her mind for the rest of time. Fortunately, Shelby managed to capture it on camera, as well.

“Alex,” he said, his voice no more than a whisper. “You look…” He shook his head and trailed off. “You look beautiful.”

“Thank you,” she replied shyly, glancing down at her shoes for a moment. “Are they ready for us?”

“They are,” Ryan responded, taking her hand in his. “Are you ready, Special Agent Parrish.”

“Always have been, Special Agent Booth,” she responded. With those words, they quite literally took a step towards their future.

“Hello, everyone,” Katherine Thomas began after Ryan and Alex came to stand in front of her. “Marriage is a crucial step in one’s life. It is a decision not to be made lightly, a decision that should only be made by those most in love. Today, we celebrate the marriage of Ryan and Alexandra, who I personally know to be that deep in love.” She smiled at the two of them before continuing on. “I hope that you retain your happiness, your hope, and your love for one another as you move forward in your lives. I hope that you will remain each other’s safe place to land, no matter how difficult the circumstances you’re facing prove to be. I hope you listen to one another, even when you’re both being completely silent. I hope you inspire each other and others by simply daring to love so deeply in a world such as this. It is your love, the emotions you feel for each other, that has brought all of us together here today. I hope that it is that same love that grows stronger and keeps you two together in the years to come. Your love, as seen in my eyes and the eyes of everyone else present here today, is certainly one to fight for. So,” she added brightly, “let’s get the two of you married.” 

She then turned towards Ryan. “Do you, Ryan Rhys Booth, take Alexandra Anandi Parrish as your wife? Do you promise to help her find strength in her moments of weakness, to encourage her when she believes all hope to be lost? Do you promise to share in her joy and her sorrow? To love her, listen to her, and care for her for all the years to come? Do you wish to spend your lifetime by her side?”

Ryan didn’t even hesitate to respond. “I do.”

Katherine smiled, then turned towards Alex. “And do you, Alexandra Anandi Parrish, take Ryan Rhys booth as your husband? Do you promise to help him find strength in his moments of weakness, to encourage him when he believes all hope to be lost? Do you promise to share in his joy and his sorrow? To love him, listen to him, and care for him for all the years to come? Do you wish to spend your lifetime by his side?”

Alex beamed up at the man standing in front of her. “I do.”

“Then, by the power invested in me by the state of California, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.”

And oh, that was exactly what Ryan did.

 

 


End file.
